


Hope

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, And then edited it while sleep deprived, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is worried, Comatose Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Husbands, I'm too tired to write any more tags, Medical Inaccuracies, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sam is barely in this, They are married, They were adopting a dog, Very established, car crash, i wrote this while sleep deprived, no beta we die like men, sorry Sam, that'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomeprompt 8 ~ HopeIt's hard to listen to person after person to tell him to have hope when he is spending his days and nights sitting at his husband's bed side, waiting for his eyes to open, or him to finally crash once and for all, and never knowing which the final outcome would be.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Is this medically accurate? No!!  
> Is this a day late? Yes!!  
> Is this edited? Barely!!  
> Do I hope you enjoy this mess anyway? Yes!!
> 
> Sorry guys, I literally wrote this today, when it was meant to be posted yesterday. Time doesn't exist, Monday is a figment of all our imaginations and It's not my fault, last time I checked it was Thursday night.... And also March....

"Just have a little hope." 

That's what Sam had said when he last came to visit the hospital. Cas hadn't replied, he just held tighter to Dean's hand and tried his best to not snap at his husband's brother. He knew Sam meant well, but it's hard to listen to person after person to tell him to have hope when he is spending his days and nights sitting at his husband's bed side, waiting for his eyes to open, or him to finally crash once and for all, and never knowing which the final outcome would be.

Cas will have hope. He'll have all the hope.

But first he needs Dean back.

Once he has his husband back in his arms, no longer on the edge of crashing, then Cas will have hope for a better future. Then Cas will have hope for a happy tomorrow. Then Cas will have hope for a light at the end of the tunnel.

Life has never exactly been nice to Dean or Cas. With problems for both of them all throughout their childhood which had been following them all throughout their teenage years and into adulthood. Even now, with a husband who loved them, a proper picket fence life and everything either of them had ever wanted for their futures, the world just couldn't stop trying to punch them in the face.

"Please Dean," Cas whispers to the quiet night, the silence only broken by the steady beeping of Dean's machines. "Please, I need you back."

He doesn't get a response, not that he expects one. Dean's machines keep on beeping, his chest keeps on raising and falling with his breaths, and Cas keeps on waiting. Waiting for his husband to return.

The gentle beeping starts to lull Cas to sleep, despite how hard he tried to fight it so he could stay there with Dean. Within minutes he has skipped away, unconsciousness taking him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ "Come on Cas, you're so pessimistic. This will go fine," Dean says with a laugh as he pulls out of the driveway, "everything's okay." _

_ Cas frowns in the passenger seat of the impala, much less certain than Dean is, but willing to pretend for Dean's sake. "I know," he says with a shrug, playing his anxiety off as simple worry, "it's just, what if something goes wrong?" _

_ "What could possibly go wrong? We're adopting a dog," Dean says, this tone light but soothing, clearly seeing right through Cas' act and knowing what this is about, "we have everything ready, we just need to pick one." _

_ They were driving to the closet animal shelter, to pick up a new dog to join their little family. They had a lovely home, they had each other, and now they were going to get a dog. They were even having discussions about adopting, but had decided to stick with a dig for now and look into children a bit later. Cas couldn't believe this was his life, it just felt too perfect to be real. _

_ "I love you Dean," Cas says with a small smile, his husband's certainty managing to get rid of a little bit of his anxiety. He had Dean, it would all he okay. "How do you always manage to dispell all my fears in a single statement? You're never worried about anything are you." _

_ "I just have hope that everything will be okay," Dean grins, reaching his hand across the bench seat to hold Cas' hand, "and I've got you don't I. I have nothing to worry about when you're here." _

_ Neither of them see the other car run the red light. _

_ Neither of them see it hurtling towards the driver's side door. _

_ Neither of them notice until it hits them, a flurry of colour and sound and pain overtaking everything else. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cas wakes up with a loud gasp, the nightmare which has been plaguing him for weeks still refusing to let him rest.

He knows what happened, he was there for goodness sake, he didn't need to remember it every night as well as every day.

He'd been hurt in the crash, a broken arm, some cuts from the glass, but it was nothing when compared to Dean. His side of the door had taken the majority of the collision, leaving him in a coma which doctors were warning Cas he might never wake up from.

Cas knows it's true, but he physically can't believe it. How could Dean be gone forever? How could such a bright, beautiful, kind, amazing person be gone.

Just.

Like. 

That.

One moment. One red light ignored. One drunk driver. And now, Cas may have lost his husband. Sam may have lost his only remaining family member. The world may have lost Dean.

Just because of one second.

If Cas could go back, he would do everything different. He would stall so that they were late to the shelter, so they weren't passing through the cross road at that time, so that Dean was sitting next to him with a dog right now, not lying motionless in a hospital bed with machines measuring his vitals and doctors suggesting he would never return.

But he can't.

Cas can't time travel, he can't go back and change things. He can't save his husband.

All he can do is sit, wait and hold on.

Wait for his husband.

Wait for his hope.

Wait for a sign that everything will be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's a week later that Cas starts thinking that maybe the doctors are right.

Maybe his husband is never going to return to him.

Maybe giving up is the only option he has left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's a week after that, that Cas has to return to work. The hospital bills won't pay themselves and Cas  _ needs  _ to keep paying them until his husband is back.

The doctors say that they have more hope that Dean will pull through now, a few things have improved and it's more likely he will wake up now, but it's still not likely.

Cas still refuses to have hope.

Not until Dean has owned his eyes and said hello.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another week, and things start to change. It's the weekend, so just like every other spare moment Cas has, he's sitting at Dean's bedside, holding his hand.

Sometimes he reads, sometimes he watches Dean breathe, sometimes he cries. On this particular occasion, he was reading aloud, so that he wouldn't be sitting in silence. Dean had always been such a loud personality, the quiet always got to Cas now.

The nurses say that there was a chance that Dean could hear, even if he was in a coma, so Cas made sure to read books which Dean likes - to try and encourage him to wake up - or books which Dean hates - to encourage him to wake up just so he can tell Cas to shut up.

Today, Cas went for a book Dean enjoys. He's just getting to the good bit, the bit which always has Dean perking up in his seat and getting excited, when Dean's heart monitor jumps. Cas doesn't think much of it and goes back to reading, but then it does it again.

A gentle squeeze of his and is all it takes to have Cas surging to his feet. "Dean? Dean are you here?"

Cas isn't sure what he expects, probably no answer to be honest, maybe for everything to go back to how it was before with no evidence of this ever happening, but that isn't what happens.

"'m n't a ghost," is the mumbled response and Cas could swear he feels his heart beat its way out of its chest.

Dean's eyes flutter once. Twice. Three times.

And then they open.

Only for a second before he squeezes them closed against the harsh lighting, but it's there.

Cas sees his husband's eyes, hears his husband's voice, and he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!!! I hope you liked that!!!  
> Have an amazing day/night!!  
> Stay Safe!!!


End file.
